Todd Rice (New Earth)
Obsidian had a conflict with the new JSA in Milwaukee which was ended by a sacrifice on the part of his adoptive father James Rice after a drawn-out battle with Sentinel, He was defeated by his father. Obsidian retreated to the Shadowlands, the other dimensional plane from which he derives his powers. Later he joined the mystical villains Mordru and Eclipso to seek vengeance (unsuccessfully) on Green Lantern and the JSA. Following his defeat, Obsidian was cured of his mental imbalance. After being cured, Obsidian retired. It was during this time that Todd finally came to terms with the fact that he was gay. He met and fell in love with Damon Matthews, an assistant district attorney who works with the vigilante Manhunter (Kate Spencer). Todd's powers went dormant during most of this time, but they returned, following the death of his twin sister Jade during Infinite Crisis. He has since then returned to being a superhero and is still dating Damon happily. | Powers = * : Unlike his sister, Jade, whose powers resembled their father's, Obsidian has various shadow-based powers from his father's exposure to Shadow energy after a battle with Ian Karkull. Obsidian is connected to the Shadowlands, a dimension of primordial, quasi-sentient darkness. ** : Obsidian possesses the power of shadows. He does this by tapping into the dark energy of a dimension known as the Shadowlands. Todd can turn into a living, three-dimensional shadow by merging with his own shadow, turning it completely black. If he wished he could merge whatever he is wearing with his shadow as well. He can turn any part or all of his body two-dimensional. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : Obsidian also has limited telepathic abilities and by coming in contact with a victim's shadow he could cause them emotional agony by subjecting them to their innermost fears. It does not work against beings of "pure evil" like Solomon Grundy and Ultra-Humanite. * : Obsidian could communicate with his sister Jade through a limited form of telepathy. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : His shadow-form was easily injured by bright light. * : Todd displayed many symptoms of developing schizophrenia throughout his adolescence, inherited from his mother, but takes anti-psychotic drugs to prevent outbursts. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Obsidian grew up in a abusive foster home. * Obsidian is homosexual and in a relationship with Damon Matthews. * Obsidian is a fan of composer and lyricist, Stephen Sondheim, and regards Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street as possibly the greatest American musical ever made. * Obsidian formerly dated Marcie Cooper, the third Harlequin. * Obsidian is also known as Obie and Shadow Weaver. * During the Crisis Obsidian learned that in his shadow form he is resistant to low amounts of antimatter, for instance the amount of antimatter a shadow demon is made of. In his shadow form shadow demons can not hurt him but he can hurt them. * Before going with the name "Obsidian", DC Comics considered the names "Umbra" and "Ebon" for the character. | Recommended = * * * | DC = | Wikipedia = Obsidian (comics) | Links = * Obsidian at DCU Guide }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Twins Category:Infinity, Inc. members Category:Princes of Darkness members